


sail away with me

by mscarlymarie



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Cute, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I literally don't understand, My First AO3 Post, New Years, Party, Shirbert, im shirbert trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscarlymarie/pseuds/mscarlymarie
Summary: Diana's family hosts a New Year's Eve party every year. At this years party, she notices a group of girls hanging around Gilbert and tells Anne to do something about it before she loses him. However, Anne has a surprise of her own.





	sail away with me

**Author's Note:**

> So like this is my first EVER post on AO3 and quite frankly I have no clue what I am doing. But here is this adorable little fic I wrote at 1am. Idea came from @ty_blacktorns on twitter. I'm @hearteyesblythe on twitter. This is also posted on my tumblr psidom. Anyways I hope you enjoy cause idk what else to do here lol

Every year the Barry’s had a celebration for the new year and this year was no different. It was 1879, soon to be 1880 in less than a few hours. The people of Avonlea were mingling inside the Barry’s house, away from the frigid winter outside. Diana Barry was discussing her upcoming wedding with some of her family members when she heard a loud laugh. Taking a glance over, she noticed a group of girls around Gilbert Blythe. 

She continued to nod along to the conversation she was in until she spotted Ruby walking towards Gilbert. Making a quick excuse, she walked over to Ruby and grabbed her arm. 

“What is everyone doing around Gilbert?” Diana asked. 

Ruby put her hand over Diana’s and squeezed it with a grin forming on her face. “We are all at the age to get married, just like you, and everyone is basically fighting for Gilbert’s attention. Although none of the other girls have a chance as Gilbert has never looked at them in the same way he has looked at me. I just know he will pick me.” Ruby explained before running off. 

Diana watched as her naive friend went over and pushed her way through the other girls. It was a shock to Diana to see Gilbert welcoming the conversation so easily with the other girls. Gilbert is never rude, but Diana could always see the apprehension on his face when talking with other girls- not that he was nervous, but because he was in love with her best friend, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. 

She was about to make her way towards Gilbert and pull him aside when she notice Anne sitting in the corner alone. Changing directions, Diana marched her way over to Anne. 

Anne looked at her with wide eyes as she approached with determination. 

“What is going on?” Diana crossed her arms over her chest. 

Anne put on a pouting face as she said, “My precious Diana, I am so sorry. This is an amazing party your family has put together but I keep comparing to Ms. Josephine Barry’s soirée and this is just too uptight and not free-“

“Anne, stop.”

Anne immediately stopped talking waiting for her bosom friend to respond about her not having fun at this party. Diana looked at her curiously as she was not talking about the party but about Gilbert. “No, Anne, I’m talking about Gilbert. Ruby has told me that all the girls over there are trying to get his attention to receive a marriage proposal. I know Cole and I have been delicate about it in the past, but Gilbert loves you and-“

“Diana-“

“No, you need to really open up your mind and realize- why are you smiling like that?” 

“Oh my bosom friend of mine,” Anne fiddled with her hand as she stood up to face Diana. “I thought fiddling with my hand would bring your attention to it but I suppose not. Diana, I’m not worried about those girls because-“

Diana let out a squeal as Anne showed her, her left hand. Anne looked around to make sure no one caught attention since it was the last thing she wanted right now was to announce her engagement, but thankfully the only person who noticed was Gilbert. It was no surprise that he noticed because all the time he had spent talking with the girls, he constantly checked on Anne, knowing this wasn’t the soirée she hoped it might’ve been. 

Diana let go of Anne’s left hand as she noticed Gilbert excusing himself and walking towards them. She watched as Gilbert held out his hand to grab Anne’s and intertwined them. He placed a light kiss upon them as he smiled at Anne. 

Diana let out another squeal of happiness and practically shouting, “Finally!”

With that, everyone found out about the engagement.


End file.
